


You Are The Only Exception

by fallintotheskyyy



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintotheskyyy/pseuds/fallintotheskyyy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married (duh!) and Kurt has a medical emergency. This fic is about love, recovery, and so much more. Multiple points of view, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and later on Kurt (when he awakens from his medically induced coma.)(AU where Finn never died)





	1. Blaine's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I love Glee with all of my heart, so I decided to join the fandom. Enjoy!

Crash. 

"Kurt???????" I scream.

"Kurt????????????" He doesn't answer. I have a feeling that something is bad, very bad. I run to the foyer where I find an unconscious Kurt. HOLY S**T. I dial 9-1-1 as fast as humanly possible.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator literally sings.

"Hey, so I heard a crashing noise, and just found my husband unconscious. I've started CPR." I chant.

"OK, ok, relax. Where is your location?" She asks.

"8592 Hudsonberry Rd." I tell her.

"We're on our way." Her voice booms. This is when I break down. Tears fill my eyes. My arms are around Kurt, holding him with all of the strength I have left. I don't have much time though. I restart CPR. All I want is for my loving husband to be ok. 

"Kurt, Kurt, I love you." I say, even though I know he can't hear me.


	2. Blaine's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital

As we reach the hospital, I'm sweating excessively. I just want my beautiful husband to be okay. Kurt is my everything, my world, my life. I hold his hand tighter than I probably should, but like I said, he's my world. When I look at him, tears come to my eyes. My world is falling apart. The hospital doors crash and tall women with stretchers transfer him and bring him into the ER wing. I miss him...I miss him.


	3. Blaine's POV

Hours later, the doctors tell me he suffered a severe concussion and that were lucky I brought him in so soon...Also, he may have amnesia. Just the thought sends shivers down my spine. To think that the love of my life might not remember who I am is frightening. He hasn't woken up yet, so nobody knows. They say we just have to wait. Finn and Rachel are here. Rachel says that she isn't leaving until he wakes up. That could be hours...even days. Even though Finn is his brother, he seems distant. Rachel has been bawling her eyes out for hours. Finn just holds her, tightly, warmly, caringly, lovingly. I get the feeling he's only here for Rachel. After she stops crying and steps out of the room for a moment, he looks annoyed. That's when I hit my breaking point.

"What?! What is wrong with you!?" I yell. "Your BROTHER is unconscious, yet you only seem to care about your fiancee!"

His expression turns cold. "You seriously think that I don't care?! Of course I care! But I am the man. I have to be strong for Rachel. I need to comfort her! Her best friend is literally in a coma! They lived together for 4 years! That's way longer than I lived with him. I care, but I'm not gonna cry about it!" He yells.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to people not being vulnerable, hell, I'm married to the king of vulnerability. It's all just so hard. I know you care. It's just-" I mutter.

"It's okay bro, I get it." He says. Then Rachel comes back in tears. Finn grabs her and holds her close, no questions asked. A while later, she finally tells us what triggered her.

"They were playing Mister Cellophane, his Glee audition song." She sobs. Finn just holds her even tighter, and then I realize something great. I always thought that Rachel was her own rock. Strong, Confident, Independent. Now I know that she hasn't been her own rock for years. It's Finn. It's always been Finn. Whenever something happens, she doesn't need friends. She has Finn Hudson. Kurt has always been my rock, so who do I turn to? That's the big question. Then I realize that that's what friends are for. That's why Rachel and Finn are here. I love them.


	4. Finn's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's POV, what happened before they came to the ER

*3 hours ago*  
After an exciting night (barely any sleep...), Rachel finally decides it is time to start our day. She is beautiful, a goddess in disguise. She grabs a silky, lilac colored robe and slowly covers her body with it. She passes the bathroom and heads toward the kitchen. The hilarious part about that is the fact that she can only make 5 things, none of which are breakfast items. Yes, I am the cook...so surprising. I quickly stand, run up to her and wrap her in a tight, yet comfortable hug from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whisper in her ear.

She smiles and hesitates. "I was going to cook for you, but if that is so horrible..." she says.

"Go lie down. I got this." I tell my beautiful fiancee. We get married this weekend. The anticipation is overwhelming. As Rach walks back to the bed, she suddenly bends over in pain. I run over.

"Baby is everything alright?" I exclaim.

"Yeah...that was really weird. Out of nowhere I just got suddenly nauseous..." She tries to explain as she pulls out her phone to WebMd this. Then, as she presses enter, a call comes from Blaine.

"Hey! Whats-" Is all she can get out. She then puts the phone on speaker.

Blaine's voice booms. "Come to the ICU. NOW!"


	5. Rachel's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's POV

*20 Minutes Ago* 

Okay, so I was feeling nauseous for a brief time this morning. When Blaine called, my WebMd went down; not at all my fault. Anyway, I exit the ICU room because I want to find out what the hell is wrong with me. I yank out my phone from my purse and re-enter WebMd. The entry bar glows. I type in "random nausea". Then the top result pops up...and I realize that I haven't gotten my period yet this month...I must be pregnant. Holy shit, I'm a mom.

I leave the ICU and go to the hospital pharmacy store. There are two kinds of pregnancy tests; I grab both. After I pay, the cashier tells me where the nearest restroom is. I thank him and head there. I pee on the stick one. Then stick two. I turn them over and wait an excruciatingly difficult 2 minutes before I look. I close my eyes and turn the sticks over. When I open my eyes, I look at the first; pregnant. Then the second, two dark pink lines. I toss them into my purse and just sit there. Holy shit, I'm pregnant. Tears slowly start forming in my eyes. What will I tell Blaine when I return...What will I tell Finn? I decide to return in case Kurt wakes up. I tell them that they were playing Mr. Cellophane, which is not at all true. Finn holds me tightly, telling me it'll be okay. If only it would.


	6. Blaine's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's POV

After her tears finish falling, Rachel pulls Finn into the hallway to tell him something. While they probably make out, I look at Kurt's sweet, silent face. His hand is soft and slightly bony. I just need him to come out of this coma. I softly lift my hand up and rub his temple. We just got married, why did this have to happen now, or even ever. Then his hand starts to twitch. 

"Kurt?" I say. Then I press the button that pages the nurse. I think he is finally improving. This is monumental. I now have hope for the future, that I will have a happy, healthy husband a year from now. Hey, maybe even a kid, or two, or three. I am so excited. The future has started looking a little bit more bright.


	7. Finn's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's POV

Rachel pulls me into the hallway. "I have news..." She tells me.

"What?" I ask her.

"It's in regard to this morning." She mumbles.

"What? Are you sick, are you dying? Do you need to postpone the wedding? What?" I stutter.

"No, no, no. I think you're going to like this. So anyway, they never actually were playing Mister Cellophane..." She starts.

"Then why were you crying?" I ask. She reaches down to the bottom of her purse with a slow movements. Her hand latches around one, maybe two things. She pulls out her hand and hides it behind her back.

"I'm pregnant" She says, pulling out two positive pregnancy tests. "And I made an appointment for 2 this afternoon to make sure. But I think we're parents."

Shock fills my every bone and nerve. I wrap her in a tight hug while we both cry tears of joy. I'm a father...I'm a father.


	8. Rachel's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appointment.

I sit in the waiting room with Finn. His firm, yet somehow soft hands are wrapped around mine. His long arms are delicately holding me. I wish I could freeze time and stay like this forever. We sit there for what seems like forever until the nurse calls my name. I bounce off Finn's lap softly, and he grabs my hand as we enter the hallway with all of the rooms. I sit on the examination table with my arm out as the nurse forcefully injects the long needle into my skin. Finn holds my other hand with love and hope and a miniscule portion of worry. The nurse runs out of the room and we sit there for what seems like forever. She comes back into the room approximately an hour later with our results. We ask her to wait one minute...


	9. Blaine's POV

Turns out the twitch means nothing. There goes my hope. Time for realist Blaine to return. Rachel and Finn are still gone. They went to some appointment for her, to find out why she was sick or something like that. My phone pings but I don't answer it. My grief is too strong. I know he's not dead, but still. He very well could be at this point. No. I need to think happy, sublime thoughts. I NEED to, otherwise I'll go insane. I pull up Youtube and put on the Beatles. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Great! "Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees, and marmalade skies..." I imagine this. No...too weird.

Then Finn and Rachel come in with wide grins on their faces...


	10. Finn's POV

"Blaine," I start with sublime extremity. 

"What? Why are you both smiling so wide? What's happening?" He stammers.

Rachel speaks "We're pregnant"

"Whattdoyoumean we?" He says too fast.

"You get it. His baby. My body. Inside. Growing. To be born in 8 months. Ours." She says in the sweetest voice. 

I add a little sass in with a sultry voice. "Do you know how babies are made?"

He sighs. "Yesss. I know how babies are made..."

"Good." We both chime.

"So, can I call you guys mommy and daddy?" He sarcastically adds. We both cringe. Ew. No, just no.

"I don't want to have the same name as Kurt..." I add.

"Wait- how do you know I call him that?" He worries.

"Every guy is called that by his partner." Rachel smiles.

"I know, I know...just wanted to see what you'd say." He smiles. We all smile. I'm having a kid. Wow. Mine. In Rachel. Part Rachel...My greatest wish has come true.


	11. Rachel's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rachel pick baby names.

"We NEED a Broadway baby. No negotiation." I state.  
"How about you pick some girls, I pick some guys, and we weed it out from there?" Finn tries to reason.  
"Fine," I figure. The girl names will be better this way. "But at least 2 Broadway boys." I command. His face slowly begins to form a monstrous smile. I can tell he has an idea.  
"ok," he says.  
My list begins like this.

"Sally (Cabaret)  
Barbra  
Dolly (Hello, Dolly)  
Fanny (Funny Girl)  
Angelica (Hamilton)  
Janet (Rocky Horror)  
Audrey (Little Shop Of Horrors)  
Marian (The Music Man)  
Cosette (Les Miserables)  
Eponine (Les Miserables)  
Wendla (Spring Awakening)  
Victoria (Cats)" I exclaim.

"Ok Rach, I'm done with mine.." Finn begins.

"I saw Zach, Frankie, and My personal favorite, Will..."

"Will." I smile. Mr. Shue. "Have we agreed?" 

"Yes sweetie" He whispers in my ear.

"Now, we need a girl." 

"Let's get rid of Sally, Fanny, and Wendla." He says.

"K" I say.

"Maybe Eponine, Dolly, Janet, and Barbra should go." I say. Finn agrees.

We have 5 names left. 

Angelica (Hamilton)  
Audrey (Little Shop Of Horrors)  
Marian (The Music Man)  
Cosette (Les Miserables)  
Victoria (Cats)

Which should we choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please comment below which of the five names should be picked. I love them all very much, and cannot bring myself to choose one yet so please, please comment which should be picked. Thank you for all of the hits and kudos and feedback, it is all greatly appreciated by me.
> 
> Luv y'all :)
> 
> -BroadwayBiotch68


	12. Kurt's POV

Blink. Flicker. Light. Blaine? I look around and see him sleeping on the couch of my hospital room, shirtless I may add. I think of pressing the button for a nurse to know I'm out of this coma, but don't. Blaine would feel special if he was the first one to see me awake. I look around the dull white room and see the clock. I don't know what day it is, but the time is 5:59. Blaine will be awake in less than one minute. I close my eyes and his alarm goes off. I hear him get up, pull out his phone to turn it off, put on his shirt and stand over me, just staring. This is when I decide to wake up. I start to twitch my hands, which he notices. Then I slightly roll. Lastly, I open my eyes...


	13. Endorsements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read Lea Michele's Book, "Brunette Ambition". Just thought I'd endorse it, cause why not?

Brunette Ambition is an amazing book by Glee's very own Lea Michele. It talks about her life, how to be your best self, and much more. 100% recommendation. Just thought I'd leave a link for people who haven't read it yet.

https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAGACH_enUS771US771&q=Brunette+Ambition&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgFuLSz9U3MCosN6pIUuIGsQ0N8sosTFO0pLKTrfST8vOz9RNLSzLyi6xA7GKF_LycykeModwCL3_cE5bymbTm5DVGNy48ioU0uNhc80oySyqF5Lj4pJDs02CQ4uFC4vMsYhV0KirNSy0pSVVwzE3KLMnMzwMAgrvoOqMAAAA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwim9eHXwf_hAhUMPa0KHS6eAcMQri4ILA&cshid=1556891888022583&safe=active&ssui=on


	14. Blaine's POV

First I see him twitch. Then he rolls. This is obviously staged. The nurse said he'd sit straight up. He must've woken up earlier but is humoring me. I appreciate the effort, though. I look at the wall. It is lime green with neon blue polka dots and almost a popcorn texture with you guessed it...popcorn ceilings. Kurt must be appalled by the hospital's design choices. The popcorn ceiling has been repainted to the color of a neon-like hot pink.

After I realize that I haven't reacted to Kurts "amazing" acting, I fake a tear. After he stops twitching, I fake another, then another; next thing I know, it's more than I can count on my two hands and two feet. Once I bring myself together and get composure, I hum a soft and uplifting tune. For some this song will be meaningless and overplayed. But for Kurt, for me, for William McKinley High/Arts School, for many others, this song will forever hold a place in the hearts of. "Bum Bum Bum Ba-dum, Bum Bum Bum Ba-dum, Ba Ba Ba Ba Baaaaaaaaa" Then I break into song fully. "Just a small town girl!" Kurt responds alive-ly with "Living in a lonely world!" and then, "shit."


	15. Finn's POV

After the appointment, Rachel and I went home. We needed to celebrate our baby. My heart was racing before the appointment and during the appointment. I've always feared impregnating my girlfriend after Quinn convinced me the baby was hers even though we'd never done it. (It was Pucks...). I now actually have a child that is 100% mine. Rachel and I drove separately, so she is already gone. I stop at Target because I know that Rachel needs to be treated like a princess. She deserves it. I look around and finally find the pregnancy area. There are all of these weird pillows and homebirth tools, but none of those are for now. She's only in the first trimester, so I have no idea what to buy. I look around and finally decide to leave and get food. If anything she'll probably like that. Her run on Broadway for Hello, Dolly! just ended but she'll want to keep dancing and singing her heart out. She finally decided that she was going to end vegetarian lifestyle because she isn't feeling it anymore, so there are so many more options now. I grab all of her favorites, dark chocolate, avocados, strawberry lemonade, and protein bars/shakes. I self checkout at Costco, and race home. She'll probably wonder where I am at this point. 

I walk through the door and hear her in the living room, vomiting once again. I set down the bags and she sort of waves, but not fully. I decide to just sit by her, holding her in my arms. Soon after she stops. "Being pregnant really sucks." she whines. It actually sounds true.


End file.
